User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/When I search something up, with Duhstort Faces
Images, Mostly SMIX!!!.PNG|Weegee's Mansion: RIP ghosts. MAY FAIC.PNG|MLG Numberblocks: THEIR IS NONE! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|Sanic Unleashed: Not good enough. SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG|Puyo Day: Specifically, Amitie. That looks like she has no... emotion.|link=http://i.imgur.com/6idI1eb.png IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG|Puyo Day (uhh, the weasly one): THAT PICTURE MAY FAIC.PNG|Sanic Lost World: rlly OOF PUNCH!!!.PNG|Sonic Enise Kiss: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO Shahn Tahm.PNG|Puyo eSports: I still feel sad that Yu & Rei are going to be here but wait. GIMME GIMME GIMME..PNG|THEIR'S SUKETOUDARA FANART ON PHUIJL'S TUMBLR GOTTA CHECK IT OUT Duhstort yor Face.PNG|AFTER REALIZING 2OONSCAP3 MADE IT: Oops. SMIX!!!.PNG|2oonscap3 Puyo Puyo: Suketoudara picture only. That exposes my heart. Don't FLASH IT!!! That Face Thou.png|1998: 2bland4me AHAHAFAOHFAOFHA.PNG|Super Malleo Odyssey: Autocorrects to Super Mario Odyssey. The page is restricted. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Menka Thinking.PNG|BlueKraid: DID BLUEKRAID ACTUALLY MAKE THOSE? SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|Weegee's Mansion Dank Moon: DARN, I SAID WEEGEE! NOT LUIGI! Whooch crush.PNG|Weegee's Mansion Dark Moon: Really. DEADLIER FACES!.PNG|Mr. Yokai VS TSRITW: YOKAI WATCH! AND NOT LOTS OF TSRITW! So Bad, This Became a Face!.PNG|(please check my username): SO MUCH IMAGES THAT I POSTED! GIMME GIMME GIMME..PNG|By my short version (Mr. Yokai): NOT YOKAI WATCH! ME! ME! Da Detah Stare.PNG|Memekai: And kids, they separate Meme with Kai! Kinda. SMIX!!!.PNG|Wierd: TOO CREEPY! PHOOIE!.PNG|YTP Numberblock: PHOOIE I FOUND THE PROBLEM SOURCE! Oh you're scared already.PNG|Super Mario Kun Maker: It's obvious. Halloween World one: That could be Persona B's new face but I ain't goin' "sniik" up to them. NO!.PNG|Shaked Spearmint: WHOA SO MUCH STUFF I AM GOING FULL THROTTLE BITE ON IT! Persona F has Faces y'know!.PNG|Spahk: My character... MR. SPAHK?! BY JENNA THE UNICORN? FINELY FOUND IT.PNG|After a bit of searching, I just drew over the China Detox Foot SPA and made Spahk MAD! IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG|Yu & Rei Puyo Puyo... FANART?! SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG|I CAN'T SEARCH IT I DON'T WANNA SEARCH IT SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG|I NEED TO RESIST THE URGE TO SEARCH IT UP!!! SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG|HEPL ME JaydobSTORT.png|(starts breaking) NAGLAGLAGLAGA!!!.png|egruehttsiseremlpeh IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG|(the powers of Jokemon save me from breaking) I... just... can't... I am Going Sneak.PNG|Ah fine. It's going to be all fine. I'm not going to die or any- Meh.png|Well, I mean, it's not going to be creepy or anything. Nothing can scare me, right? (searches it up) LOOKING IT UP.PNG|whoa IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG|oh THAT IMAGES.PNG|no! no! THAT IMAGES.PNG|(starts breaking) Bonus Comic: I'm Slowly Going Breaky Eyelumination.PNG Da Smell of Wuvaz.PNG Groshion.PNG I HAVE DEADLIER TRICKS!.PNG SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG MAY FAIC.PNG I am Going Sneak.PNG WOOFOZ!.PNG GIMME GIMME GIMME..PNG IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG That Face Thou.png Duhstort yor Face.PNG DEADLIER FACES!.PNG HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG Very, Sad.PNG SMIX!!!.PNG PHOOIE!.PNG Chuba Creeps.PNG Chuba Cherby.PNG Not Creepy But Whateves..PNG NO!.PNG A NEW MEME.PNG TRAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH.PNG So Bad, This Became a Face!.PNG Cyoot.PNG ELECTRONS!!!.png|Yokai. Dat last jumpscare you'll ever see.PNG|WAZ IZ ITZ!!! ELECTRONS!!!.png|JUST CALM DOWN. Persona creepers.PNG|EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT Gagerchies.PNG|(accidentally breaks cookie masterson) ELECTRONS!!!.png|Look, just- (gets broken) That Face Thou.png|(starts flying crazily) Heckin scary.png|What the- (gets broken) Byte Hedlok.PNG|(byte gets Non-Break Sprays and sprays it on me) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(drops back to his own self) Ptooie. Can't believe I am awesome at the Copycat Ability. SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|(meanwhile, a broken duhstort is just in mid-air) Not Creepy But Whateves..PNG|(another duhstort comes) apwy foos :3 MAY FAIC.PNG|(gets hit with the "images I get" and falls down) I'm Eating.PNG|(basil almost falls onto duhstort but it gets jumpscared) NAWT DIS TIEM!!! HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG|naw I weel haiv e weld roid (barfs rainbow at hypersonic speed) Fudgy the Froge.PNG|(fudgy grabs duhstort with tongue but the tongue is dislodged) Really Bland.PNG|(duhstort's "wild ride" gets cut off as he falls down) Taz.png|(taz almost gets crushed by duhstort) Byte Hedlok.PNG|''Woof.'' I am Going Sneak.PNG|Now I'm going to look at just Yu & Rei Fanart! (nope, this isn't Duhstort. It's me but using my Copycat Powers to copy Duhstort.) Category:Blog posts